My Sweet Love (Sequel to Sweet, Sweet Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: England had told America he come to his place fora surprise, but will be late for it. So what is the plan that England has for him.


My Sweet Love (Sequel) (Vore)

Naga!Vampire!EnglandxAmericaxVampire!England

After the Halloween party at Alfred's house last year, Arthur needed to figure out

of how he wants to do the same thing like Alfred did, but something different for

this year. Arthur has been looking through his spell books of creatures to find a

perfect way of swallowing Alfred whole. After a couple of hours of skimming

through his book he found something interesting on how to combine creatures into

one, Arthur then takes the ingredients for his vampire and a little something to

spice it up, a Naga in order to make a... Naga Vampire. After gathering all the

ingredients for the vampire and Naga, so he started to mix the ingredients together

in making the potion he made an extra potion for after the effect on Halloween

night. So everything was ready for Halloween night that was just two days away.

~Naga!Vampire!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

The two days past and Halloween is here, the world Meeting had just ended, and

Arthur kept on thinking on the strategy for getting Alfred. Just as Arthur was about

to leave, he felt something slip into his pocket, he reach inside of his pocket, and

pulled out some sort of vile with a pink liquid and a note tied to a string saying,

'You'll be needing this for tonight. - Vlad.' Arthur turned towards Vlad mouthing '

Thank you.' to Vlad because this was the same potion he gave to Alfred last year.

Arthur continues his way down through the hallway until,

"AAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIII IIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

!" Arthur heard an obnoxious scream and he knew who it belonged to, his

boyfriend and lover, Alfred F. Jones. Arthur turned around, seeing his lover

running full speed and then crashing right into Arthur.

Making Arthur landed onto the ground and Alfred above him, straddling him in not

having him to escape, "L-Love, that was sudden, all of the su-" Arthur was cut off

as Alfred pulls him to a passionate kiss and Arthur kiss and Arthur kissed back.

Alfred licks the bottom of Arthur's lips, making Arthur moan, and Alfred pushes

his tongue into Arthur's mouth exploring his well-known territory. Alfred pulls

away, seeing Arthur blushed like Antonio's tomatoes, and leans forward to Arthur's

ear and whispers, "I'm really excited about tonight, since you told me that I was

going to be your special treat." "Y-Yeah, but I thought I let you know, I'm going to

be a bit late in coming over, but I will be there still even before midnight." Arthur

said and saw the look on Alfred's face like it was either upset or angry, "So you'll

be still coming at my place, right, Artie." "Yes I will be just a few minutes late is

all, love." Arthur said which changes the expression on Alfred's face to ecstatic,

"Oh that's great. I was worried that you were probably not coming at all, Artie."

Alfred said then Arthur sits up and kisses Alfred on the lips and replies "Wouldn't

miss it for the world, love." Alfred then gets up then helps Arthur and giving him

one final kiss before they went their separate ways home.

~Naga!Vampire!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

Later that night, Arthur went into his storage room and picked up two of his potion

that he made for tonight. He opened the vile that Vlad gave him and drunk it, but

nothing changed but it did leave a nasty after taste in his mouth. Arthur opened the

next vile which was his Naga Vampire, so he drunk it, he let the transformation

began leaving a burning sensation through his body then he passed out. Within a

couple of minutes, Arthur woken up in his new form, a body of a human with

vampire fangs and glowing red eyes, and his lower half body of an Emerald Tree

Boa; Arthur had a devious smirk on his face for his for Alfred tonight.

~Naga!Vampire!England appears and strikes at the screen Time Skip~

Alfred was walking through the woods for a nice walk, while waiting for Arthur to

come over for his surprise. As he walked he could have sworn he heard some

laughter and hissing, so he decides to walk faster, that is until he heard someone

saying his name in a creepy voice that echoed through the woods,

"Alfred...Alfred...Alfred...Alfred..." that made Alfred seriously freaked out, so

he ran as fast as he could; not notice the pair of glowing red eyes that gradually

turned back to green eyes.

Alfred ran until he made it to his house, he ran towards the door, he makes it

inside, and locks it as he lays his back against the door worn out. After catching his

breath, he goes upstairs and decides to go take a shower to calm himself down, but

as he goes upstairs, he doesn't hear or pay attention that his lock were unlocked, the

door opens for the creature as he slithers into the house with a devious smirk on his

face as he smells the air with his fork tongue, and he uses his tail slowly closing

the door and locking it.

After Alfred had a shower, he figured that Arthur should be hearing at any moment

so he went into his room to his closet and pulls out his Jason costume. After he

puts it on, he decides to go downstairs and get a little snack of scones that Arthur

made for him weeks ago, but as he goes down the steps he doesn't notice the

creature made his way into Alfred's room and slithers onto his bed getting

everything ready for tonight.

After eating a few scones, he drinks his coke, and then he heads upstairs to his

room. When he opens the door, the room was dark with a few candles light, and he

could have sworn he sees someone on his bed, "He-Hello, is someone there?"

"What's wrong, love? You look like you've seen a ghost or something or possibly

this?" The mysterious person said and the candles grew brighter showing, "Ar-

Arthur? W-What happened to you or more the fact what are you?" Alfred said a

little terrified of what has happened to his lover and Arthur just laughs then

beckons Alfred over to the bed. So Alfred slowly walks over to the bed towards

Arthur, but Alfred didn't notice the smirk on Arthur's face.

Alfred is already at the edge of the bed then Arthur pats at the extra space on the

bed for Alfred to sit. Alfred sits on the bed, he felt Arthur starting to wrap around

his waist with his tail, and Arthur wraps his arm around Alfred's neck making him

shiver at the sudden movement, "How do you like it, love?" Arthur said in a husky

voice then lick Alfred's neck with his fork tongue making Alfred shiver and moan

as Arthur continues assaulting his neck. Alfred then let Arthur pull him back onto

the bed, so Arthur is on top of Alfred, and Arthur goes up to his ear and whispers,

"I'm going to do something that you're going to love, love." Before Alfred could

answer Arthur went back to his neck, gave it a lick with his fork tongue, bit into his

neck, and started to drink his blood making Alfred moan, "Ah... Ar-Arthur p-

please..." "Please what, love?" Arthur said as he pulls away from Alfred with blood

on his lip dripping from Arthur's chin, then Alfred replies, "S-Stop teasing me."

Arthur then wraps Alfred tighter in his coil, opened his mouth and unhinges his

jaw, lowered his head down onto Alfred head, and began to swallow Alfred whole

head first.

Arthur then grabs both sides of Alfred's arms and began to lift Alfred and

continues to pushes Alfred further inside of him. Alfred was inside of Arthur's

mouth and Arthur licked Alfred's face and enjoying his special treat like how

Alfred did for him last year. Alfred could hear him moan very loudly making

Alfred blush and Alfred is pushed into Arthur's throat. Alfred started to feel tight

inside of Arthur's esphougus he continues further down and Alfred decides to

struggle for Arthur like he did for him. Arthur moaned at Alfred's movement as he

continues to swallow Alfred to his Naga part of him of his stomach. Alfred

continues to go down in Arthur's esophagus and it felt like getting hugs and kisses

even though it was tight in here.

Alfred finally felt something like something was expanding for him and it was

Arthur's stomach. Arthur started to feel Alfred starting to enter his stomach of his

Naga part, seeing a bulge starting to form, and so he continues to swallow more of

Alfred to get him inside of him. Alfred starts to curl up inside of Arthur's stomach

as Arthur's stomach muscle starts to close around him, asking himself comfortable.

Arthur was finally at his feet so he closed his mouth as Alfred's feet were inside of

his mouth, and gave a big gulp as the part of Alfred went inside of him giving a

sigh of relief after finishing swallowing Alfred and feeling Alfred inside of him,

"How is it in there, love?" "Oh, it's amazing. It feels like I'm getting hugs and

kisses from you, Arthur." Alfred said as he cuddles against his stomach muscle

making Arthur chuckle at the movement.

Arthur notice the time on Alfred's alarm clock and it was almost midnight, so he

grabbed the second vile he made for tonight, and he gulped it down just as when

the bells rang from Alfred's grandfather clock, indicating it was midnight. Alfred

felt something going on around him like it was getting less tight and more room,

"Ar-Arthur what's going on?" "I'm changing back and I added something else for

our fun." Arthur said as he changes back to normal, but into something else.

Alfred could still feel the transformation still going on then finally it started to look

more like a human stomach as he was started to be push back into Arthur's human

stomach. Arthur's snake half started to go back into human legs and he fork tongue

started to go back to normal except for his teeth and his vampire costume

magically appears. Alfred leaned back against onto Arthur's stomach muscle and

what the strange thing was that Arthur's stomach expanded enough for him to have

room, "Arthur is your stomach able to do this?" "It's because of the second vile I'm

using which is my Vampire I use every year for Halloween, but I thought I mix it

up a bit this year." Arthur explains as he rubs his stomach with hand and wearing

his vampire costume. Alfred couldn't believe it, it was like being swallowed by two

creatures as one being, "I loved it, Arthur and I love you." "I love you too, love."

Arthur replies as he lies down in bed getting the covers ready for bed, "Happy

Halloween, love, and pleasant dreams." "Happy Halloween Arthur, and good night

to you, too." Alfred replies in getting comfortable inside of Arthur. As Arthur pulls

the covers over himself and the bulge stomach of his lover then they both went into

a deep sleep.


End file.
